


Heaven's Most Wanted

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches Sam and Dean, but his thoughts aren't on the Savior</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Most Wanted

Castiel stared down at the bed where the Destroyer slept in the arms of the Savior. He knew what they were to each other, had known before he ever raised Dean Winchester from the depths of Hell; all Heaven knew about the brothers and their love for each other. And where love was usually embraced by all, theirs was... different. This was the love that would bring about the end of the world, and Castiel could not find it in his heart to condone such a thing, let alone celebrate it.  
  
He had to admit, neither Dean Winchester nor his brother were what he had been expecting. In Castiel's time, he had spoken with kings and prophets, but none were like the Winchesters. Never before had his revelation been met with disbelief or disdain. Never had a mortal attempted to kill him as blatantly as Dean Winchester, with the demonic knife of his. And never had a human offered his hand and smiled at him the way Samuel Winchester had when he'd been introduced to him.  
  
Castiel hadn't taken his hand, of course. He was an angel of the Lord, a creature of spirit more than flesh, and he must keep himself pure and holy at all times. It was forbidden to touch someone as sullied as Samuel; indeed, his very existence was anathema to much of the Host, but they were not permitted to destroy him. Zachariah said he may yet be saved, that they might find a way to purge the demon blood from him, but privately Castiel wasn't so sure. There was something truly disturbing about Samuel Winchester, something that unsettled the angel, and for the first time, he actually considered going against his superior's orders.  
  
It was tempting, there was no doubt about it. And it would be easy, too - a press of his fingers against the boy's forehead, a small flare of Grace, was all it would take to stop his heart. A swift movement could see him spirited away to be incinerated, thereby ensuring that no demon magic would be able to bring him back. In a matter of minutes, Castiel could cleanse the world of the evil that walked, unknowingly, among them. He could rid it of the scourge that awaited and make it a safe haven for the righteous.  
  
But he was forbidden to do so. Held back by restrictions that chafed and rules he was starting to think he no longer understood. Why were they remaining idle when the death of Samuel Winchester could prevent so many other human deaths? What were they doing watching over the humans if they were forbidden to protect them? Why not intervene just this once, if to do so would be for the greater good? Being forced to stay in the shadows like this was worse than not being there at all, because they would soon have to witness Hell unleashed upon Earth, and hope that the Savior would do what was right.  
  
Castiel looked at the two men entwined on the bed, so thoroughly wrapped up in each other that it was difficult to tell where one left off and the other began, and thought that perhaps they had gravely underestimated Dean Winchester and the love he had for his brother. He could only hope that if that was so, they had also underestimated Samuel Winchester. If he loved his brother the way his brother loved him, if he had that same fierce need for him that Dean Winchester had shown when he sold his soul, then maybe...  
  
Who would ever have thought that the fate of the world might rest on the Destroyer rather than the Savior?


End file.
